With the advancements in technology over the last decade, a large quantity of users has resorted towards using a variety of communication devices. These communication devices include smart phone, tablets, laptop and the like. Also, these communication devices enable the users to access a number of mobile applications. The users fulfill their day to day needs by availing services provided by these applications. In addition, these applications are provided by various companies for promoting their products and services to the users. These companies run their business by generating revenue through these interactive applications. These companies offer a range of on demand service applications to the users. These on demand service applications accomplish the demands of the users by charging a pre-defined amount of money in real time. Moreover, each application belongs to a specific class or category of service provided by the application provider. These applications include taxi based service applications, food service based applications, housing services based applications and the like. In general, these mobile applications are developed through an application programming interface. Nowadays, many application developers or providers have started providing their application programming interfaces to other developers to some extent. The application developers allow other developers to utilize their application programming interface for running their business. For example, an application developer may utilize Google Maps API on their application for providing real time directions for users. Moreover, these are open source APIs which can be used by various application developers for building their application.